Tracer Vs Sans
It's Undertale vs Overwatch! which one of these popular glass cannons will take the win?! Introduction Boomstick: The Internet has given us lots of games, some got real popular, while others joined my ex in the trash bin Wizard: And today for this match we'll have the most popular glass cannons go head to head Boomstick: Tracer, the time traveling British chick from the future! Wizard: And Sans, the lazy yet mysterious skeleton from Undertale Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wizard: And it's our job to study their weapons, armor and skill to find who would win...a Death Battle! Tracer Wiz: Sixty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war. Boomstick: But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys, and pilots. Wiz: Including Lena Oxton, code name: Tracer. The youngest agent ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger. Boomstick: After helping secure world peace, no big deal, right?, She was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet....which could teleport! Wiz: But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time. (*Cues: Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme*) Boomstick: How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet? Wiz: A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do. Anyways, Tracer essentially existed as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever. Boomstick: Until her teammate, good friend, and gorilla scientist Winston, made a special techno harness mabobber to keep her locked in the current timeline. Wiz: This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately 23 feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction. Boomstick: What? Wiz: She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from an outside view, it looks like a blur. Boomstick: Ah, Got it. Wiz: More than that, she can also reverse time for herself with her convenient Recall ability, which returns Tracer's health and spatial position back to where they were a few moments before. While usually, Recall only turns back three seconds, in some cases, she's gone as far back as fifteen. Boomstick: Well, thank God her weapons aren't as confusing as that sh*t! She carries dual rapid fire Pulse Pistols as her primary pain dispensers, each can empty twenty rounds in a single second. Wiz: But what the Pulse Pistols have in power, they sorely lack in range and accuracy. Boomstick: Good thing she also has her Pulse Bombs! I'll put it this way, pretty much anybody she sticks this thing to, has exactly two seconds to make their peace before going to the big capture point in the sky. Wiz: Tracer maximizes her unique weaponry with hit and run tactics, frustrating her enemies and making her very difficult to pin down. Boomstick: Yeah, in addition to blinking and recalling all over the place, she can jump fifteen feet in the air. Wiz: She's disarmed the highly trained and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker, protected the Doomfist gauntlet from theft, and even once avoided a sniper shot from just thirty feet away! A sniper round usually travels almost 1,800 miles per hour when fired, meaning Tracer had to react within one hundredth of a second. Boomstick: Unfortunately, that bullet found another target. pans to show Mondatta fall and his lights go out Boomstick: *sigh* Rest in peace, Robot Gandhi. Wiz: Although Tracer is a slippery opponent on the battlefield, her chronal accelerator has its limits. If she happens to use it too many times in succession, it can overheat, forcing Tracer to wait for a recharge. As her pistols are linked to the accelerator, this can sometimes cause them to overload as well. Boomstick: Plus, she's a pilot first, and not exactly a crack shot while on foot, while she's had to play this style for years, it's nothing more then a hit and run style. if she doesn't get in close, she's not hitting anything but air. Wiz: In spite of that, Tracer doesn't let any of it get her down. Wherever there's danger, she'll be there in the blink of an eye, with a cocky smile and a barrage of bullets. Boomstick: Wait, whatever happened to that time warping fighter jet? Wiz: I don't know... (Tracer retreats and sees two young boys staring at her) Tracer: Uh, don't worry, loves, cavalry's here! Sans Wiz: Long ago, Monsters and humans lived together peacefully, however, for unexplained reasons, war broke out between the two Boomstick: Well Wiz, there's only so long a man can go living along side bipedal goats, living fire balls, and weird janitor turtles before he snaps Wiz: True. Anyways, after a long and tiresome battle, humans emerged victorious, and sealed the surviving monsters underground with a magical spell that could only be broken by seven human souls Boomstick: Wait, why couldn't the monsters just like, fusion or just climb back out, THEY have souls as well! Wiz: Well you see, one human soul is equivalent to 100 monster souls, and even if they managed to bundle up enough souls, it's physically impossible for two monster souls to fusion. Boomstick: whatever. Anyways flash forward a couple decades, and we have ourselves the fallen human, who was unfortunate enough to fall into the monsters lair. Which is kinda of stupid, I mean, they say those who go there never come back, no one HAS come back once they go there, plus, there's the big a** hole at the top. I mean c'mon, who is stupid enough to just fall right in there? Wiz: I don't know Boomstick, I don't know. Boomstick: anyways, the fallen human had miraculously survived the fall, and they roamed about, learning that it wasn't the fall that kills the humans, it is the monster king himself, ASGORE! Wiz: Or it might be the majority of monsters trying to kill you at every step, or Undyne, leader of the Royal Guards, who has nothing but hate and spears to give to humans, but no, by all means, it's Asgore, who's castle is at the very end of the long and dangerous journey Boomstick: Asgore is the one who knocks... Wiz: however, not all monsters wanted to kill the human, one of which was the skeleton named Sans. Boomstick: and you wanna know why he's named Sans? Wiz: Because he enjoys jokes and is extremely lazy, just like the people who use the font? Boomstick: No! it's because he, wait for it, speaks in COMIC SANS! oh yeah and what you said, too Wiz: while on the outside Sans appears to be someone who is lazy and only sticks around to support his younger brother Papyrus, doing certain acts will trigger some traits that don't fit his usual schedule. Boomstick: certain actions? oh you mean like slaughtering every single citizen, murdering his brother in cold blood, and threatening to take his life as well? ''' Wiz: Exactly. '''Boomstick: And it turns out that Sans holds a lot of hidden powers up his sleeves, like, A LOT Wiz: these include the skeleton standard of tossing around bones at high velocity, the signature move of Blue SOUL, shared by Papyrus and Sans, and the Gaster Blasters Boomstick: I swear those goat f*ckers are like the BFG of Undertale Wiz: And just to solidify his role as a final boss, Sans' enjoys putting dangerous twists on his moves to keep you on your toes. This includes summoning walls of bones with small platforms in a platforming sense, constantly slamming your Blue SOUL into walls, usually followed by a short burst of bones, and summoning a ring of the gaster blasters to annihilate his foe(s). Boomstick: Wiz? I've encountered a problem here Wiz: What is it now? Boomstick: all the stuff you've mentioned is cool and all, but his stats claim he only has one Attack, as well as one Defense for that matter, I mean, d*mn, one misplaced table edge and he's gonna die Wiz: luckily I have an answer to both of those questions. I'll explain Defense first as it'll be quicker and most likely easier. Sans gets around his abyssal durability by being able to shortly dodge an incoming attack, as for attack, our small, plump skeleton relies on his trusty KARMA. similar to its real life definition, the higher LVL someone has, the more damage will stack on over time, as well as slowly remove invincibility frames. Boomstick:...okay, but how does removing invincibility frames work in a real time fight and not turn based game? Wiz: My guess would be that it would allow Sans' attacks to pierce through resistances and/or armour. Boomstick: Gotcha Wiz: Of course, keeping all this up easily chews up Sans stamina, what little left of it there is anyways. Boomstick: Even though Sans was fighting to protect what was left of his home, he only lasted a few minutes in his fight. And If you happen to be someone with good KARMA, Sans' attacks won't be as much as a threat, given you can dodge the high speeds they're cast at. And keep in mind that one well placed shot can end him quicker then my ex in the bed. Wiz: Ew. Despite this, Sans may be a lazy yet somewhat knowledgeable skeleton on the outside, but get on his bad side, and you WILL face a series of unpleasant consequences. Boomstick: Awww you didn't say it! Sans: well, here we go Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight *Setting: Overwatch map Oasis* Sans is seen walking across corridor, calling out for Papyrus* Sans: 'cmon papyrus, you can come out now, i'm getting tired of this little game of yours!' After Getting no answer, Sans looks around a bit more before spotting a red scarf on the ground in the center of Oasis Sans: ...papyrus' scarf, he'd never leave it unintended unless something was wrong Suddenly, a voice calls out Oi! can I have that back please? Tracer blinks towards the scarf and holds out her hand Tracer: well, thanks for findin' my scarf, but I need that back now Sans' sockets go dark Sans: i don't know how you got the scarf from pap, but i'd recognize his scarf anywhere, so no thanks Tracer: Who is Papyrus? Last I checked it's just a stupid font. Sans: y'know tall, skeletal, thinks he's bigger and badder then he really is. Tracer: You mean Reaper? Sans: whatever he likes to be called here Tracer: Oh yeah! Well, y'know, he's gone Sans: w h a t Tracer momentairly scowls: I don't take kindly to people who try to blast my brains out with Shotguns Sans' left eye starts to glow slightly Sans: papyrus would never use shotguns, or try to actually kill a human, but if you hurt him, you'll have to answer to me Tracer: I'm not exactly looking for a fight love, but if you're in allegiance with Talon, it'll get a bit dicey Sans: Fine by me '' '' FIGHT! (Play the only song people use when fighting Sans) Sans fires off a barrage of grounded bones at Tracers location preceded by several on the ceiling, Tracer exclaims and Blinks to the left twice, followed up by a quick barrage of bullets. Sans manages to dodge right and then summons a Gaster Blaster and has it fire at the mascot of Overwatch. Tracer blinks up and rains down several dozen bullets. Sans teleports several meters back and casts the Blue SOUL on Tracer. Tracer: huh, why do I have a Blue heart on me? I'm not feeling down at AARGH! Tracers remark is cut short as shes tossed at a wall twice and then thrown upwards. Then as suddenly as it happened, the spell was removed, leaving Tracer to plummet towards a row of bones. Before that happens Tracer blinks Upwards once, then follows up with Blinking behind Sans. Sans looks around for his target momentarily before Tracer taps on his shoulder lightly 'Pssst, Hey Numbskull!' Sans teleports quickly to up top a wall, avoiding the entirety of Tracers clip, Tracer reloads and Blinks away from a bone hurtled at her. Sans summons three Gaster blasters above Tracer, Tracer blinks backwards before getting hit with a blue bone behind her. a second bone emerges from the ground and hits Tracer square in the stomach before another body slams her near a corner. Tracer gets up slowly and brushes off some dirt from her shoulder. Sans: huh, people usually get hurt harder by that...whatever, you won't THIS! (Cue Waters of Megolavania, at :20https://youtu.be/IQBqSt15Vi0) Sans summons a small army worth of bones, Tracer barely blinks around it before a bone from behind trips her, Tracer skids on the ground, but doesn't get much time to recover before a bone from the ceiling conks her on the head, then a Large gaster blaster hits her full blast. Tracer gets knocked into a wall hard enough to crack it. Tracer groans and flops to the ground, dazed. 'Ouch' she manages, her accelerator sparking dangerously. Was that too rough for you? ''Sans comments smugly, though a small bead of sweat was trickling down his cheekbone. 'heh, Nope' Tracer says. Suddenly a quick burst of light emits from her chronal accelerator, and Tracer is taken back in time, all of her wounds heal, her guns reload, and Tracer is positioned several feet behind Sans 'That all you got love!?' Tracer blinks forward and toss a pulse bomb at the skeleton. Sans, unaware of what just happened, is surprised by this sudden attack. Sans barely manages to teleport out of the blast radius, but Tracer blinks in front of him and whacks him upside the head. Sans' fragile skull cracks slightly from the impact, and Sans descends to the ground with a light thump. ''Sans: w-well...you got me. but are you ready, for my....SPECIAL ATTACK?! Tracer unloads her magazine into Sans' face, and the small and round skeleton dissolves into dust. "Sorry love, I don't have time for your puny ultimate" Tracer remarks, before she blinks away K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Oh no, Wiz, do you realize what you've done?! You've angered the Undertale fans, we're gonna die! We're gonna DIE! Wiz: ReLAX Boomstick, we've done risky battles like this before, and the bunker's held, remember? But anyways, let's discuss the outcome of this fight Boomstick: While Sans had the upper edge in magic and could deal immense amounts of damage in the right circumstances, He had some very major downsides that made this fight end badly for him Wizard: For starters, Sans' moves rely heavily on KARMA, which when used against the Fallen Human in a Genocide Route, can easily kill them even if they know his next move is. However the KARMA is fueled by the actions of the victim, so as said before, if you're a good person, it's not going to affect you very much Boomstick: Especially when used on someone like Tracer, who's helped keep world peace, supports relations between Omnics and Humans, so on and so forth, it's not going to hurt Tracer too much Wizard: Combine this with Tracers already high speed, and Sans' is at a high disadvantage already. Boomstick: That's not to say Sans isn't fast on his own, but his stamina is so terrible that advantage wouldn't matter too long. Wizard: And Finally, most of Sans strongest attacks revolve around the Blue SOUL attack which can be easily countered by Tracer recalling Boomstick: Sans was wondering on just how to be Tracer, but then it hit him Wizard: The Winner is Tracer Overall Tracer +More Stamina +Higher Durability +Recall countered Blue SOUL and Karmas DOT =Speed -accelerator had a cooldown, as opposed to Sans high barrage of magic -reckless Sans +no real cooldown to powersource +more calm and collected when fighting -Lower stamina -much lower durability =speed Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles